Decoy
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Song-fic. The song is by Paramore. Slight spoilers for what's coming up in Lie To Me, later this season. Gillian-centric.


**Ok so here's my 1st**** attempt at a song-fic and I hope it doesn't completely suck. It's decoy by Paramore. So R&R when you are done reading PLZ!**

* * *

**Gillian Foster snuggled up to David Burns on the plush couch in her office. Her head leaned lightly on his shoulder and her arm lay draped across his lap. **

_**Close your eyes and make believe**_

_**This is where you wanna be**_

_**Forgetting all the memories**_

_**Try to forget love 'cause love's forgotten me**_

**She sighed and closed her eyes. She could think of a million places she would rather be. **

**Her thoughts drifted back to the fact that the first man she thought she loved, he had left her. He had also done drugs and mildly snuck around behind her back. Was she really worth that little? She had tried and tried to forget him, just like he had forgotten her.**

_**Well hey hey baby it's never too late**_

_**Pretty soon you won't remember a thing**_

_**And I'll be as distant as stars**_

_**Reminiscing your heart's been wasted on me**_

**She knew David would probably never remember her. Besides she would be lone gone, way out of his life before he could even count to ten. **

**As she heard him breathe a content sigh and snuggled in a bit closer she thought maybe she was wrong. What if she really was in the process of stealing his heart?**

_**You've never been so used as I'm using you abusing you**_

_**My little decoy don't look so blue**_

_**You should have seen right through**_

_**I'm using you**_

_**My little decoy**_

_**My little decoy**_

**She was using him. Plain and simple. Something she never thought she would do in her life, but it was true. All just to get what she so badly wanted. **

**She thought about what it would be like when her secret was exposed. Everything she was doing, just to get what she wanted. It thrilled her a little more than she expected, if she was honest with herself. **

**Knowing he had a PhD as a therapist, she assumed he knew more about her than he led on. She just thought he should have seen this coming.**

_**Living life inside a dream**_

_**Time is changing everything**_

_**Forgetting all the memories**_

_**And I'm forced into you**_

_**Just cause you're into me**_

**She felt distant when she was with him. Sort of like she was living her life through a fog. But she did experience a different side of herself thanks to him, and she couldn't be more grateful. **

**From the first moment they met his attraction toward her was obvious, at least to her. Even though they were arguing and disagreeing, it was her idea of a rocky, exciting beginning. She always had a thing for guys not to bring home to mom.**

_**Well hey hey baby it's never too late**_

_**When I'm gone you won't remember a thing**_

_**But I can't stay and no I won't wait**_

_**I was gone from the very first day**_

**She kept changing her mind, between him missing her when she saw gone and him forgetting her completely. But it didn't matter either way. She was using him.**

**She never really thought of them as together. They weren't in a relationship, at least not to her. She was never really there.**

_**You've never been so used as I'm using you abusing you**_

_**My little decoy don't look so blue**_

_**You should have seen right through**_

_**I'm using you**_

_**My little decoy**_

**As she slid onto his lap and began delicately undoing his shirt buttons, she was using him. He looked sad, almost ashamed that she would want this-here.**

**But she was busy thinking he knew all of her intensions, down to the crossing of her T's and the dotting of her I's. Right now as she sat on his lap, hands raking up and down his chest, she was using him. Just to get what she wanted. **

_**I'm not sorry at all**_

_**(Not sorry at all not sorry)**_

_**No I won't be sorry at all**_

_**(Not sorry at all not sorry no)**_

_**I'd do it over again**_

**Even though it wasn't her, she was sure it wasn't her, she moved against David-feeling confident that he would be watching the camera video from the room later. Things got heated quickly and before she knew it she was lying against his chest, panting for air. **

**She would do this time and time again. But only if she got what she wanted. Reaching up to touch his cheek, she knew she would do it again, if she had to.**

_**(Don't look so blue)**_

_**My little decoy**_

**He shouldn't be sad, but he was.**

**She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.**

_**(You should have seen right through)**_

_**My little decoy**_

**He looked over her longingly, wanting to tell her how much he loved her.**

**She could sense his eyes on her and knew he was thinking of just how dumb she was to try to pull this trick on him.**

_**(You've never been so used)**_

_**My little decoy**_

**He would be heartbroken to ever lose her.**

**She was going to dump him like yesterday's garbage when she got what she wanted.**

**All to get what she wanted.**

_**(As I'm using you)**_

_**My little decoy**_

**He kissed the top of her head as she drifted to sleep.**

**She was using him. Plain and simple, all to get what she wanted-Cal.**


End file.
